colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heartbreaker - G-Dragon
Descripción *'Título:' Heartbreaker.160px|right *'Artista:' G-Dragon. *'Álbum:' Heartbreaker. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' - *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Agosto-2009. Video 400px|center G-Dragon Romanización Ayo! Finally! Is this what you've been waiting for? Brand new G.D! I'm all by myself but it's all good! You're my heartbreaker (dj and yg) Let me take this song Nado eodiseo kkullijin anheo Ajik sseulmanhan geol jukji anhasseo Neohana ttaemune manggajin mom Sarajin kkum motchatneun mam Neol wihaeseoramyeon I han mom nallyeo Niga inneun gosimyeon dallyeo Hajiman geudaen naege annyeong to annyeong Neon naega shiltago Iyuga mwonyago Jasininneun nipyojeongi modeungeol malhaejwo seulpeugehae Geuraedo jotago Gihoereul dallaedo Hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu nunbichi shireoyo No, no You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker No way, no way Naega neol tteonagandaedo (ay) Naneun jeongmal gandago (ay) Jalsanabojago (ay) (lovers and haters) Jigeutjigeutjigeutae ppigeutppigeutppigeutae Naesarangui bigeuge no way Maeil ttokgachi mutneunde Neon naega byeonhaetdago hae gajingseureon ipdamullae Sangdaega nugunji algo malhae Nan ije out of control honjaseo gyesokmitto Geujari geugoseseo annyeong tto annyeong Neon naega sirtago Iyuga mwonyago Hwaganan ni moksori modeungeol boyeojwo seulpeugehae Geuraedo jotago Gihoereul dallago Hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu misoga miwoyo No no You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way Naega neol tteonagandaedo (ay) Naneun jeongmal gandago (ay) Jalsanabojago (ay) (lovers and haters) Jigeutjigeutjigeutae ppigeutppigeutppigeutae Naesarangui bigeuge I'll still still be there (kkeojin ni jeonhwagie) I'll still still be there (naejibap pyeonjihame) Nan ajikdo geudael (ijen namira haedo) I will still be there Yeongwonhi hamkkehajan geumaldeul Jamkkanui, dalkomhan ppunirago Geudaen wae amureochiannnyago nan ireoke apeunde You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way You're my heart heart breaker You're my heart heart breaker breaker H.e.a.r.t breaker (no way) I'm out Español Ayo! finalmente! ¿Esto es lo que estabas esperando? Estrenando GD Es todo por mi mismo, pero todo esta bien Tu eres mi rompe corazones (DJ y YG) Déjame presentarte esta canción No me darépor vencido Aún no estoy muerto Debido a ti, mi cuerpo esta destruido mis sueños muertos, mi corazón perdido Por ti, mi cuerpo podría ser capaz de volar E ir al lugar donde tu estás Sin embargo tu me dices adios y adiós ¿Cuál es la razón por la cuál no te guste? Dime todo acerca de tus expresion segura (facial) hazlo tristemente Aún si digo "está bien" o te pido una oportunidad No me gusta la mirada fría en tus ojos Cuando volteas a mirarme No, no Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones ¿Qué hice mal? Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones No puede ser, No puede ser Dije que te iba a dejar (ay) Y ahora creo que (ay) Realmente me voy a ir (Ay) (amantes y enemigos) Para ver si se puede vivir bien mí Esto es tedioso y no está llendo bien No soporto mi tragedia de amor, no puede ser Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo Tu dices que cambié ¿Puedes cerrar tu hipócrita boca? Y dice eso aún sabiendo con quien hablas Ahora estoy fuera de control, mientras estoy solo En este momento y lugar, adios y adios ¿Cuál es la razón por la cuál no te guste? Dime todo acerca de tus expresion segura (facial) hazlo tristemente Aún si digo "está bien" o te pido una oportunidad No me gusta la mirada fría en tus ojos Cuando volteas a mirarme No, no Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones ¿Qué hice mal? Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones No puede ser, No puede ser Dije que te iba a dejar (ay) Y ahora creo que (ay) Realmente me voy a ir (Ay) (amantes y enemigos) Para ver si se puede vivir bien mí Esto es tedioso y no está llendo bien No soporto mi tragedia de amor Yo aún, aún estaré ahí (Aún si apagas tu teléfono) Yo aún, aún estaré ahí (en el buzón de correo frente a tu casa) Aún eres mi amor, aunque seamos extraños Yo todavía estaré ahí Las palabras "Juntos por siempre" Son solo dulces por un tiempo ¿Por qué no te importo cuando estoy muy herido? Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones ¿Qué hice mal? Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompecorazones No puede ser, No puede ser Tu eres mi corazón,corazón, rompecorazones Tu eres mi corazón,corazón, rompecorazones, rompe R.O.M.P.E corazones (no puede ser) Estoy fuera Hangul Ayo! Finally! Is this what you've been waiting for? Brand new G.D! I'm all by myself but it's all good! You're my heartbreaker (dj and yg) Let me take this song 나도 어디서 꿀리진 않어 아직 쓸만한 걸 죽지 않았어 너하나 때문에 망가진 몸 사라진 꿈 못찾는 맘 널 위해서라면 이 한 몸 날려 니가 있는 곳이면 달려 하지만 그댄 내게 안녕 또 안녕 넌 내가 싫다고 이유가 뭐냐고 자신있는 니 표정이 모든걸 말해줘 슬프게 해 그래도 좋다고 기회를 달래도 한 번 돌아선 니 모습 차가운 그 눈빛이 시러요 No, no You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker No way, no way 내가 널 떠나간대도 (ay) 나는 정말 간다고 (ay) 잘 사나 보자고 (ay) (lovers and haters) 지긋 지긋 지긋해 삐끗 삐끗 삐끗해 내 사랑의 비극에 no way 매일 똑같이 묻는데 넌 내가 변했다 해 가징스런 입다물래 상대가 누군지 알고 말해 난 이제 out of control 혼자서 계속 미쳐 그 자리 그곳에서 안녕 또 안녕 넌 내가 싫다고 이유가 뭐냐고 화가 난 니 목소리 모든걸 보여줘 슬프게 해 그래도 좋다고 기회를 달래도 한 번 돌아선 니모습 차가운 그 미소가 미워요 No no You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker No way, no way 내가 널 떠나간대도 (ay) 나는 정말 간다고 (ay) 잘 사나 보자고 (ay) (lovers and haters) 지긋 지긋 지긋해 삐끗 삐끗 삐끗해 내 사랑의 비극에 I'll still still be there (꺼진 니 전화기에) I'll still still be there (내 집앞 편지함에) 난 아직도 그댈 (이젠 남이라 해도) I will still be there 영원히 함께하잔 그 말들 잠깐의,달콤함 뿐이라고 그댄 왜 아무렇지 않냐고 Hey! 난 이렇게 아픈데 You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker No way, no way You're my heart heart breaker You're my heart heart breaker breaker H-E-A-R-T (no way) I'm out Datos Categoría:G-Dragon